Dangerous Powers
by AnnabethGranger7121993
Summary: Percy becomes Chasos' assassin and no one on Earth knows he is alive. They need Percy to help defeat the Earth Mother. Percy must make a choice help the people who betrayed him or watch his old home be destroyed.
1. Disappearance

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Percy:

I was in charge of guard duty tonight. Recently there had been a multitude of new campers coming every night. The Herems cabin is overflowing and every night the Herems kids pray to the gods to get them out of there. There have been many Apollo demigods and many Athena demigods. So far tonight there have been no signs. This morning the hunters of Artemis had come so they helped out too. Tonight the guards consisted of Thalia Grace, Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase my girlfriend, Chiron, and I.

All of a sudden I felt a chill through the air. I looked up to Thalia who was stationed in a tree, she was asleep. I looked and I could see Chiron sleeping. It was late, but I was surprised they fell asleep at their posts. Then I heard a roar and my spine stiffened and the hair on my arms stood up. A boy with a dirty face and dirty blonde hair came struggling out of the woods. He was crying. As I went to bring him up to the camp the minotaur appeared. I uncapped Riptide. The boy was shocked and just stood there.

"Get back to the hill!" I yelled. He either didn't hear me or was to frightened to move. I grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him down just as the minotaur swung at him. I took Riptide and stabbed the minotaur when he was recovering from the swing. My sword got stuck in his rib cage. I tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge. The minotaur took his hand and back slapped me. I flew into bushes and my body was basically covered. I stood and saw the minotaur crumbled to dust. I was trying not to succumb to the darkness. I felt my knees give way and all I saw was blackness.

_(Time_ skip):

I woke up and found myself in the hospital. I sat up and my head throbbed with pain.

"Hey take it easy," said Chiron.

I felt the pain subside. I tried to remember what had happened and then it all came flooding back to me. The boy, the minotaur, and me hitting my head.

"It took us a while to find you. You flew about a 100 yards. Im surprised you are alive," said Chiron.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "How is the boy?"

"Fine. Though I'm surprised what he's saying about what happened. I don't believe him," said Chiron.

"What's he saying?" I asked.

"That you didn't help amd you gave him your sword so he could prove himself. It's not you Percy. I don't believe him, but some campers do," said Chiron sadly.

I suddenly had a lot of energy. I got out of the bed and nearly collapsed, but regained my balance. Chiron called after me and said I should stay here, but I didn't listen. I walked out and the afternoon sun shone on my face. As I walked around camp I got many stares of anger. I saw Grover talking with some other sayters and walked up to them.

"Hey Grover," I said. The other sayters gave me dirty looks, whispered something to Grover and practically ran off into the woods.

"Percy, I am ashamed of you!" He yelled. Grover never yells. "Leaving that defenseless boy and telling him to fight the minotaur himself." With that he left me standing by myself.

Over the next few weeks less and less people were talking to me. The boy, whose name I found put was Max, was claimed as a son of Ares, tried his best to annoy me. He did but I didn't let it show. The hunters of Artemis were forbidened to talk to me as were the Ares kids. However Clarisse always did no matter what.

It had been two months of agony. Only Clarisse, Chiron, and Annabeth were talking to me now. No matter, today I had a date with Annabeth at the beach. As I walked down there I saw a blonde and Max making out. Ew PDA! As I got closer I saw a necklace that was on backwards. I saw it clearly. It was the exact same neckace I had given Annabeth, an owl necklace.

I was furious! I felt the anger bubble in side me. The ocean water churned as my breathing got heavier and heavier.

"ANNABETH HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed tears streaming down my face.

She turned and ran to my side,"Percy I didn't mean too!"

" Thats the biggest bunch of bullshit I have ever heard!" I threw Annabeth to the ground. The ocean was at my command now. It shot up in columns and flooded the beach. I wasn't going to stop. I let my anger take over.

A flash of light came and Athena appeared. "Pereus Jackson stop!" She yelled.

I didn't say anything, but I didn't stop. Ares appeared right next to her spear in hand. Athenas spear appeared as well.

"Pereus if you don't stop I will strike! You will not kill my daughter!" Athena screeched with panic in her voice. This wouldn't stop me, I was far beyond reasoning. Athena with raised her spear, hesitated, then released her spear.

I felt the spear enter me. It ripped right througb my stomach and came out through my back. I fell and screamed in pain. The ocean ceased to be under my control and returned to the sea. Annabeth and Max came up coughing and gasping for air. I couldn't breathe. My shirt was soaked in blood. Then ten other flashes came. It was the rest of the gods.

"What is going on...PERCY!" Screamed my father, Posideon. He rushed to my side and kneeled down beside me. I couldn't speak. Blood was pouring out of my body and my vision was going blurry.

"Brother, get away from him now. He must die. His mistakes have led him to this. He let an inexperienced boy kill a minotaur and offered no assistance," said Zeus.

That was it. As Posideon left my side I stood up. My knees were wobbling and the spear was still in me. The gods and Annabeth were looking at me in shock. I took the handle of the spear and ripped it out of my body. My whole body shook violently and I was blinded by the pain. I fell to my knee, but quickly got back up.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of seeing me die!" I yelled and summoned the last bit of strength to throw a wave at the gods. It hit and I ran into the forest.

Annabeth:

"That damn boy!" Shouted Zeus. "Follow him." Zeus said pointing at me and the other gods. We followed the large trail of blood into the forest. All of a sudden it came to an abrupt stop.

"Hades where is he?" Zeus bellowed.

"He didn't die, I don't know where he is?" Said Hades.

Then Rachel, who had become the Oracle of Delphi appeared.

"_The son of Posideon shall weap in pain_

_While the Earth Mother shall stir in her domain_

_Demigods shall stand but fall_

_And need the help of the ones that seldom call_

_The son of Posideon is the key_

_He is the one you all need."_

Rachel came back into consiousness and fainted.

"We need to find Percy Jackson!" Stated Zeus.


	2. Frost's Entrance

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Percy:

I woke up and found myself in a bed that was fit for a king. I was confused as to where I was, nothing seemed familiar. I slowly remembered what had happened, annabeth, cheating, pain, and the woods. Suddenly two figures appeared. I got out of the bed and took a defensive position. The figures advanced.

"Stay back!" I yelled. I raised my hands as one of the figures came nearer. There faces were masked and they were tall and muscular.

"Don't come any closer!" I screamed as they continued to advance. I felt fear wriggle in my stomach and fly to my brain. The masked figure was a foot away. I flicked my hand thinking that water would come to my aid, instead ice came out. It hit the figure with such force the person flew back into a wall. I looked down at my hands in disbelief and horror. The other person stopped and disappeared out of the room.

Then a swirling vortex of the night sky appeared and out stepped a man with the body of the night sky. He stood there looking at me.

"Hello, Percy Jackson. I am Lord Chaos," he said with power.

I knelt before him," Lord Chaos, please tell me where am I?"

"Oh Percy don't call me lord and bend at your knees to me. Your power and mine are almost equal and I cannot have you on the floor while I stand above you. And you are in my castle. It is always dark in here, sorry, but you will follow me into the courtroom," he said calmly.

"Lor...Chaos, why am I here? I should be dead!" I exclaimed.

"Alas, you should, but I took you because of your loyalty. You will be a great asset to my army. Of course you will be second in command of my army and the universe. You shall be my assassin," Chaos said proudly.

"Did you change my powers?" I asked since I could not control water, but ice now.

"No, my boy. That was all you. It seems that your heart has been turned cold and so have your powers. Extraotdinary, I've never seen it happen before. It will be most helpful though. Come Per... oh yes that reminds me. To protect your identity you must chose a new name and get a hood that will conceal your face," stated Chaos.

"A new name? Ummmm let's see. How about...Frost?" I half said half asked.

"Yes, that will do. Your cloak," he said putting it on me. "will conceal your face. You may tell anyone you wish who you are, but this hood can only be taken off by you," said Chaos. He then beckoned me to follow him into the courtroom.

There was a rectangular table with 12 seats surrounding it. They were all preoccipied except two. Sitting around the table everyone had their hoods off. There were 9 boys and one girl. Two of them I recongized, Beckendorf and Luke. They looked the same as they did when they were alive on Earth. Lukes sandy blonde hair was in its usual wind blown fashion and his eyes glinted with mischief. To his right sat Beckendorf. He was a big guy with nasty scars on his face and ripped muscles. He could easily snap my neck. The other boys I didn't know. The girl I certaintly didn't recongize. She had auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. She was slender and medium hieght. She was pretty, but not my type.

Chaos took a seat at the head of the table. The only seat left open was the seat at the foot of the table. I decided to just sit there. I walked over, with my hood still up, and sat. They gasped as I sat and stared at me. I was obviously confused.

"What?" I asked.

The girl spoke up,"The chair, you are the first one that has made the chair change color. They said the first person that made the chair change color would lead us into victory for a big war."

I turned to look at the chair. It had changed color! It was a dark oak color, but now it was a crisp white with pale blue around the edges.

I soon made friends with the girl who's name was Astird and a boy named Trent. Both of them came from different worlds and were both good soldiers. I did become friends with Luke and Beckendorf, but I didn't tell anyone who I was.

_(200 years later):_

I had been called into Chaos' office. I walked in and saw Chaos at his desk looking over some paperwork. I had redesigned his castle so it could be more modern. I sat down at the chair in front of his desk. Today I was wearing my armor and cloak. My armor was pure white and my cloak was a light blue. The hood came down just above my eyes. I was playing with my sword while waiting for Chaos to notice me. All I had to do was flick my hand and my sword made of ice would appear.

"Ahem," I said clearing my throat.

Chaos looked startled,"Oh pardon me Frost. I was just a little busy. Im searching for some new recruits,"

"Chaos what have you summoned me for?" I asked politly.

"Oh yes! You are not going to like it, but I have a misson for you and a select few soldiers," began Chaos. "The soldiers have already agreed to go, but they are waiting for you. Frost, your mission will be to help the demigods on Earth defeat the Earth Mother, Gaea."

I was shocked! He wanted me to go back to Earth?! I thought for awhile and concluded that I should because it was my duty to serve Chaos."I will, sir. The soldiers and I will leave right away then."

"One more thing Frost," said Chaos. "All the demigod head cabin campers are all immortal. You will see her again."

"I can handle it. Time has healed me," I said as I walked out of his office. I called all the soldiers that were coming to Earth to strap on their gear and get ready to travel. We were going to Earth by vortex. Chaos told the gods that we were coming and Camp Half-Blood would be our home until the war on Earth was won.

Before we left I took Trent and Astrid, who were coming to Earth me me, aside.

"Guys, I have to tell you who I am. I have to tell you me story," I said. They nodded. I pulled off my hood and told them everything that happened down on Earth. They listened and didn't interrupt. When I was done they stood there nodding.

"So you really are Percy Jackson? The one they have been looking for for 200 years? The one who helped win every war?" Asked Astrid.

"Yes," I said.

"Alright cool," said Trent he was pretty laid back about most thing. His hair was bright blue and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown. His planet has weird hair colors.

"Troops let's go!" I commanded as I stepped into a vortex. The rest of my ten man army followed me as we traveled to Camp Half-Blood.

_(Camp Half-Blood):_

Annabeth:

"Any sign of him?" I asked. I was in a meeting in the Big House. It was our annual meeting with the gods to see if anyone had found Percy Jackson. He has been lost for 200 years. I was getting bored with these meeting it seemed we would never find him. I would give up anything to just see him again. I felt so bad for what I did and I have been paying for it for 200 years.

"No," said Zeus.

Everyone remained silent. Then the conch shell sounded, that was the signal for if we every were attacked. We all sprinted towards Half-Blood Hill. Clarisse, thw hunters of Atemis and the gods, everyone except Max. He just sat on his lazy butt doing nothing.

I arrived at Half-Blood Hill and saw a small group of people marching up the hill. Max came toward my side and I scowled. I hated him. He stood there sneering and went to approach the group.

"Hey, losers! Who do you think you are?" He yelled at them. The person who looked like the leader let out a laugh. He was wearing white armor and a cloak that hid his face.

"You really are talking to me like that? I would be careful son," he said with no amusment in his voice.

"Yeah? You don't look like much!" Max yelled. I mentally facepalmed. That guy looked way more fit and muscular than Max. He looked like he could beat the shit out of Max.

"Really?" Asked the man. "Well how would you like to go up against Chaos' second in command and personal assassin?"

Max paled, but somehow still had some guts to say yes.

"Hmmmm, now I don't think that's quite fair. Why don't you choose a partner?" Said the man.

"Fine! I choose my father Ares god of war!" Screamed Max as he tried to intimidate him.

"Okay, cool," said the man with no fear in his voice. "My name is Frost. On your mark."

Max took his sword out of his sheath and Ares took his spear. For once Ares looked like he did not want to fight. I was a bit concerned Frost hadn't taken out a weapon. Max charged foward and swung at Frost. Frost flicked his hand and ice appeared on the ground. Max slipped on it and landed on his fat ass. Many people laughed. I didn't because I didn't know whether Frost and his troops were the enemy or not.

Ares rejoined the other gods to watch the fight. Max slowly got up. Frost stood watching, then with a flick of his hand a sword appeared. It looked to be made out of ice. Max swung and Froat paried. Frost seemed to be putting little effort into this while Max was sweating his ass off. Frost finally disarmed Max and had his sword at his throat.

"Are we done here?" Frost asked with venom in his voice.

"Yes," said Max.

"Well, we are the aid that Chaos promised. You already know who I am. My troops and I shall make a cabin inside your camp," With that Frost turned and walked up the hill with his troops in tow. Max took hold of his sword and let it fly in Frosts direction. Frost didn't sense it so right before it hit him I shoved him out of the way and took the sword directly to my heart.


	3. Safe from Death

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Frost(Percy):

I was pushed rather unexpectedly to my right. I looked to see who had pushed me. I saw Annabeth with a sword sticking out of her body near her heart. She took hold of the sword and took it out of her body, just staring at it. She then looked at me and started to fall. I ran to catch her.

"Annabeth!" Someone screamed. Coming out of the crowd charged Thalia. I sank to the ground with Annabeth and Thalia rushed over. I got up and backed away. "No, no, no, no, you aren't going to die on me!" Tears were in her eyes. "Apollo help! Please!"

Apollo just shook his head,"Even if I wanted to I couldn't help her in time."

"No there has to be another way!" Screamed Thalia holding Annabeths head in her lap.

"Thalia," said Annabeth weakly. "Tell him I'm sorry when you find him."

"No we are going to find him together! You and me!" Said Thalia crying.

I was looking at Annabeth. The blood was soaking her tshirt and she was extremely pale. Her eyes had lost that twinkle and she just lay there like a rag doll. Apparently her immortality was like the hunters. Even though this wasn't a battle,I guess it still counted. Tears stung at my eyes.

"Dude use your magic," whispered Trent. I hadn't heard him walk up to my side.

"I can't," I said.

"She used to be your girlfriend! Go help her!" Whispered Trent threatingly. Trent could see through my hood since I told him. I felt his eyes on me.

"I could hurt her!" I said rather loudly.

"Go fucking help her!" Screamed Trent.

"Please," pleaded Thalia. "She's my friend."

I took one last look at Trent and went up to Thalia and Annabeth. I kneeled and pulled the collor of her shirt down just far enough so I could see the wound. It was a deep wound. I extened my hand over it and closed my eyes. I imagined the wound closing and healing. I slowly opened my eyes and it was closed, but Annabeth was not breathing anymore. Her eyes were closed.

"Annabeth?" Asked Thalia.

I sat there in complete shock. She's gone. Just like that. Just gone.

"ANNABETH!" Screamed Thalia and she broke down in uncontrolable sobs. She got up and ran off. I could hear crying in the crowd behind me. I hung my head. Even when I tried I couldn't save her. I didn't care that she had broken my heart, I still felt terrible that she died. A single tear slipped out of my eye and down my cheek.

I looked at her, remembering all the good times we had together. Then all of a sudden she took one big breath and her eyes fluttered open.

"She's alive!" I yelled.

Annabeth looked around with a confusing look on her face. She slowly started to sit up. Thalia came and embraced her tightly. With Thalias help she was able to stand. Thalia was smiling widely. Her electric blue eyes shone with tears of joy. Annabeth gently let go of Thalias assisting hand.

Annabeths grey eyes turned to me,"Thank you for saving my life."

"A life for a life. My debt is repaid," I said bowing to her. **(AN:Mulan!;)) **Suddenly Annabeths legs gave way and she fell into me. I caught her and her hands were on my shoulders. I stared into her eyes, she could not see my face so it was kinda weird.

"Here let's get you some place to sit," I said akwardly.

"My cabin," she said. We started to walk up the hill everybody following behind. My hand was around her waist. I could feel my face getting redder and redder by the second. Just touching her made me feel in love with her.

"No!" I mentally scolded myself. "No loving her!"

We arrived at her cabin. Some of her brothers and sisters came to help her into the cabin. The gods quickly vanished after that. Chiron went back to the Big House, but the rest of the demigods turned on Max. They were right no beating him up. I let them handle it.

My troops put down their things. Trent and Astrid put their hands together and a cabin appeared. They both had power over minor creation, but put their powers together and they could create amazing things! I lead my troops inside of the cabin. There was a two boys rooms, Astrids room since she was the only girl, a rec room filled with games, a kitchen, and a living room. We set our stuff in the rooms. I was rooming with Trent. Luke and Beckendorf were in the other room. The other five boys got sick in the vortex and had to be sent back.

I took off my white armor and stripped to just jeans. I didn't bother putting on a shirt especially in the middle of summer. I kept my cloak on as well. I went out of my room and yelled in to the hallways."Troops, meet me in the arena in 10. Bring your weapons and wear your cloaks!"

I walked out of our cabin and walked to the arena. I got many stares from girls. As I walked to the arena I saw Max in there beating a dummy up, or trying to. I chuckled to myself and flick my hand. A bow and arrow appeared and I drew it back. I took aim, right above Max's head. I breathed out and released. The pale blue arrow soared throught the air and flew just above Max's head and struck the dummy in the face.

Max turned around, with his sword in hand. His eyes narrowed," What the hell? Were you trying to kill me?"

I walked right up to him with a sly grin on my face. "If I wanted to kill you I would," I said darkly. "Clear out of here, my troops are coming to train."

"I can stay here if I want to! You can't make me leave," he sounded like a little child.

"Fine stay here if you want, but it's not my fault if you get hurt,"I said.

Just as I said that my troops came in. Astrid and Trent were whispering to each other while Luke and Beckendorf stood errect and silent. I ran through the possible things we could do,but decided against the usual training. I flicked my hand and my bow turned into a sword. I went over to a stack of swords and threw one to Trent.

He caught it and stared at the sword,"I have my own you know."

"Let's see what you can make of it. On your mark," I said and got into defense position.

Trent made no hesitation. He came at me with blow after blow. I paried and side stepped each. I took notice of his stance and when he would strike. He would always step with his right foot before he would strike. Trent and I went on for minutes. He finally let down his guard and I used the disarming method. I help his sword parallel to my arm and held out my sword, so that it pointed at his throat. I smiled smugly, Trent gave me a stare that said I'll get you back. I finally lifted my head and saw many demigods lining the arena. Chiron was standing with Clarisse.

"You will do well to practice with demigods and eachother. I expect better," I said to my troops sternly. I then left off out of the arena. I became very self-conscious without a shirt on.

Chrion was just staring at me. As I passed him I could hear him say,"He fights just like Percy."

I realized I would have to stop fighting. They would soon realize who I was and I was definatly not ready to tell anyone who I was.

_The next day..._

Annabeth:

I woke up inside my cabin. I was in a blood soaked camp tee and my jean shorts. I quickly took them off and changed into a light blue tank top and dark jean shorts. I took my bloody shirt and threw it into my dirty clothes basket. I shook my hair out of the ponytail and then ran a brush through it. Today, was hot, but I was too lazy to put my hair up. The clock on my wall read that it was one in the afternoon.

I stepped outside of my cabin and took a deep breath in. The air smelled like sea salt and pine trees. It reminded me of Thalia and Percy. I waved hi to a couple of campers as I strolled down to the beach. Finally there was a break in the trees and the sun's rays hit my face. I strolled down a little farther and then stopped. I looked out on the sea and watched the waves go in and out.

"Hey,"someone said.

I jumped and turned and there was Frost,"Oh hi."

"Sorry,I didn't mean to bother you. Should I go?" He asked.

"No it's okay. I don't own the beach or anything,"I said. He smiled at me.

"Do you like the beach?" He asked coming a little closer to me.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I like it too, but I haven't been here in years!" Frost said.

"Did you not have a beach where you lived?" I asked.

"Nah, I did, but when I was recruited by Chaos I didn't go to my home planet," He said.

I got tired of standing and sat down. Frost joined me and laid down in the sand with his hands behind his head. He looked like this was natural and that he belonged there. The heat was almost unbearable now.

I got up and took of my tank top so I had my bra on. "I'm going in. Wanna come?"

Frost looked slightly startled and said,"No thanks you go ahead."

"Man, don't you know how to have fun?" I teased and walked towards the water.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my beautiful bountiful blood-thirsty bookworms! This chapter was, kinda boring,at least that's what I think. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had this written then added some things here and there. I hope you guys review, give suggestions, and definitely tell me any stories that you guys are writing. I give out shout outs so just so you know.**

**Remember Review Review Review**

**Peace out and may the force be with you!**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	4. An Unintentional Hint

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Frost (Percy):

"I do too know how to have fun," I said sulkily.

"Really?" She smirked as she turned around. Annabeth was already ankle deep in the water. "Because from the looks of it you are still sitting in the sand."

"I haven't gone in in years! I can't just jump in!" I protested.

"C'mon!" She whinned. "You must be getting hot under all that armor and especially that cloak! It's 90° out!"

I stood up and gazed at Annabeth. Just the sight of her gave me goosebumps. She look beautiful with the breeze blowing in her hair. Her body was so gorgeously toned. She looked the same as the day I left. Only she had a certain glow about her and she definatly seemed more fun, but yet guarded.

"Fine! You win! I'll come in!" I said finally giving in. I took of my armor, laying it down in a neat pile. Then I took out all my weapons placing them in a huge pile, I had about 70 on hand. Then I took my shirt off, careful to not brush my hood off in the process.

"Well as you will come to know I always win!" Said Annabeth with a grin on her face. She walked up to my side and smiled. "You should take this hood off it will get wet."

"No!" I yelled grabbing her hand as she reached up to take my hood off. I didn't want her touching that hood no matter if she couldn't even take it off.

I was gripping her wrist very tightly and didn't even notice until she said. "Frost you're hurting me!" I let go and she rubbed her wrist while darting her eyes from her hand to my face. Anabeth walked towards the water and dove in. I hesitantly followed.

I felt the sea wash up against my feet and I sighed. It felt so refreshing. I walked in to about up to my waist. Suddenly a group of fish surrounded me. Annabeth was keeping her distance,but saw them.

"That is peculiar," she said. "I've never seen fish do that except with Poseidon."

Annabeth brushed her wet hair out of her face, evaluating me with her beuatiful grey eyes. I had already given up on trying to not love Annabeth, but that was hopeless. After her saving me an the dreams I've been having of her I was sorta sucked in.

"I'm going in," I said realizing the fish knew who I was. I shuffled out and lay on the beach. Annabeth came in and sat next to me.

"Do you not like fish?" She asked wringing out her hair.

"No, I like them, but I'm not used to them,"I said trying to be vague.

"Oh, I love them, but I love something even more!" Annabeth said smiling and putting her tank top on.

"Now what is that?" I asked rather curious.

She looked me smiling wide,"I'll show you at sunset."

We just layed in the sand. I eventually fell asleep as did Annabeth. I felt someone shaking me.

"Frost, get up! Don't you want to go see what I was talking about?"She said excitedly

I shifted my gaze and rubbed the back of my neck. This was weird. I go in the ocean the fish circle around me and Annabeth is on and off again flirting. I'm just confused.

"If you don't want to you don't have too. I just thought you might like to come since you love the ocean. " She got up dusted herself off and walked in the opposite direction of camp.

I flicked my hand and all my stuff was sent back to my cabin. I followed Annabeth. We didn't talk for the whole way. It seemed like we were walking for miles. She finally motioned for me to stop and went to a big rock that perched over the ocean. I followed even though she told me not too. The rock was at least 30 feet long and very steep. It was slippery. Annabeth lost her footing and slipped back into me. My hands caught her around the waist.

"Careful," I whispered in her ear. She blushed, but didn't say anything and kept climbing.

Annabeth stopped at the edge of the rock and whistled. It was a sorrowful whistle.

"I come out here everyday for about two hours."

"You whistle?" I asked confused.

"No, I meet with some friends." She said seriously. All of a sudden a hippocampus jumped out of the water and swam up to the rock. Annabeth laughed and ran down the rock to where they were level with eachother. She greeted the hippocampus with a sugar cube. I stared at the hippocampus and smiled as I realized this was Rainbow.

"Want to get closer?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." I said staring at Rainbow.

"We are going to have to go in the water."

"It's okay as long as I get to see that magnificent creature."

We walked off the rock into the two foot deep water. Annabeth threw another sugar cube to Rainbow. When Rainbow finished I went up and stroked her scaley body.

"This is Rainbow," said Annabeth coming up beside me petting Rainbow as well.

"Do you think she'll give us a ride?" I asked even though I knew the answer would be yes.

"I don't know," said Annabeth her face going dark. "The only person she would ever let touch her would be Percy or Tyson. When Percy disappeared and Tyson stopped visiting because he was looking for Percy, Rainbow became lonely. She came by the shore each day looking for Tyson,but he was never here. I was though. Now after years and years she let me touch her."

I smiled,"I bet I'll be able to ride her if you accompany me."

"I don't think that would be a wise desicion," Annabeth said cautiously.

"Wise? Well I guess I'll just try then," I concluded as I started towards Rainbow. I held out my hand and mind spoke to her. She reared up in excitment and I lept onto her back. We sped off miles on the water. I let go of her neck and spread my arms out wide screaming. Rainbow finally took us back to where Annabeth was.

"So, not wise eh? I say Rainbow has been waiting for that," I slid off her back and Rainbow bowed to me.

Annabeth's face paled. "The only person Rainbow would bow to is...Percy" She stared at me with tears in her eyes and ran off.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my followers! I know, I know I haven't posted a story in weeks, but I'm back. And this story is going to move full speed ahead. Now thank you people who have been reviewing and actually reading this Author's Note, amd shame on you children who haven't! I'm just kindin I love you guys! Honestly though I've been having a lot of problems with my boyfriend, so if any of yous have advice please I BEG OF YOU! I need it! Also every post I will be saying a quote of a movie and the first person who responds with the correct answer will get a shout out for their stories. I will Private Message you about it if you get it.**

**Review Review Review**

**Peace out! **

**Quote: You're mad!**

** Well, if I wasn't this would probably never work.**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	5. Annabeth's Rage

**I don't own Percy Jackson (though I really wish I did)**

Annabeth:

I took a sword and swung it at the new camper I was fighting. He looked absolutely terrified. He was a scrawny son of Aphrodite and was used to flirty with ladies not fighting them. He was about 5' 10'' and very good looking, but when it came to survival he had no idea how to use a sword. I slashed and he just got a block in to deflect the blow. I grew tired of beating him amd used the disarming method, then I took his arm judo flipped him and threw him to the ground.

"Annabeth was that really necessary?" Yelled Chiron.

"You need more practice," I said breathing heavily. The boy slowly got up grunting and trudged over to the bench.

"Annabeth you need to control yourself!" Said Chiron sternly.

"It's not my fault they don't learn fast enough!" I protested. "Who's next?" I asked with fire in my eyes. They all slunk away and looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Hand me your sword. This isn't fair to them," said Chiron holding out his hand. I handed it to him angrily.

"Fine you want it to be fair I won't use a weapon, just my body," I said. "Who's next?" This time another boy a lot taller and stronger looking then me approached.

"Annabeth? Is it?" He asked. When I didn't answer he smirked. "Okay darlin' I won't hurt you too bad because after this we're going on a date beautiful." He winked.

"On your mark Jackass," I said darkly. He chuckled and got into position.

I took a defensive stance with one arm parallel to my nose and the other parallel to my stomach. He raised his sword and held the other out. We stared at eachother and he swung. I dodged, his sword hit the ground, and I stayed light on my feet. It went on for minutes me dodging and him swinging and missing. Then he nicked my face.

I stood there in slight shock. He looked surprised that he hit me at all. I felt the blood trickle down my face. I stared at him through my hair which had come undone during the fight. I ran at him which was almost suicide he raised his sword to hit me. At the last second I slid under his legs and kicked his balls. He fell to the ground in pain. We were on the ground next to eachother, then the cocky boy took his sword and sliced my arm and made a laceration in my side. I screamed in pain. I looked at him with hatred and kicked the side of his head so he was out cold.

Blood was trickling out my arm and gushing slowly out my side. I held it and brought my hand back, it was covered with blood.

"Annabeth aee you hurt?" asked Chiron they couldn't see the blood through my shirt, Iwas covering it. I didn't want any sympathy.

"No. No! I'm fine," I said and immediately the wound started to heal. I was immortal like the Hunters of Artemis so I was okay. A couple of kids went and carried the unconcious dick off the arena floor. I dusted myself off.

"Anyone else?" I asked. The only reason I kept fighting was to keep my mind off Frost. The way Rainbow bowed to him yesterday I thought he may have been Percy, but he is the second most powerful being in the universe so that was the reason. Just being with a guy near the water made me think of Percy and I guess I was just triggered. I looked up to see if anyone would challenge me when Trent the guy from the Chaos army.

"You can use your sword now," said Chiron nervously handing it to me.

I grabbed it from him," Thanks," I mumbled.

"Go ahead,"said Trent.

I made a slight move and he moved with me. I blocked, paried and thrust, but it was child's play. He had blue hair and a tan. Trent was a weird attractive.

"Let's see if I make this move," He thrust. I blocked. "Very good. Now if I move here?" I went in the other direction. "Very nice." He was talking fo me as if I was a child.

That irritated me so I swung at him unexpectedly and she caught my blade and threw it out of hands. I had no weapon. Trent made an advance I swung my leg and he caught it in his hand twisted me so I faced backwards balancing on one leg.

"This ladies and gentleman is something you do not want to do. I can easily dispatch her right here, but I will not for obvious reasons," Trwnt said like he was teaching a class.

I saw my advantage. I tucked my chin and swung my body so I rolled towards Trent. I rolled between his legs, got up and pinned him at the back.

"I win," I said smirking.

"What the... how did you...let me up!" He yelled. I laughed and let him up.

"Don't underestimate me," I said snarling. Man, I was in a bad mood.

"Okay, let me see how you beat the fourth in command of the universe and let's sseeif you can beat me," said a voice from the crowd that had formed. I looked up and it was Frost.

"Fine," I said. I hope I sounded confident because I wasn't feeling confident. Frost swirled his hand and his ice sword appeared. He picked up the sword that I had used in my duel with Trent and held it out to me. I knew that if I was to win I hadto give myself the advantage.

"No thanks," I said rejecting the sword.

"You need a weapon. You won't win with nothing," He said smirking at the idea.

"I'm not stupid. I'm using my dagger," I brought it out from my belt and Frost seemed a little taken by surprise.

"On your mark," I said getting into the position.

Frost came at me with fancy footwork and flips and turns. I blocked his blow easily. I swung my dagger and it cut his hand as I ran to his left. He tripped me and swung at my hand, but instead it hit my ear. I felt the blood trickle, but it closed quickly. I was on my back on the ground. Frost went to stab me, but I rolled and kicked his chest. He flew back and his sword was left in the ground. I left it there and got up. Frost was already on his feet. He flicked his hand and a bow and arrow appeared. He shot one at me, but I dodged and cut the arrow in half. I ran at Frost. He kept firing and I kept running. I jumped and and flipped over him. Then, I took my dagger and slashed his back. He screamed, but ran for his sword. I ran back at him and turned. Then Frost put his sword behing my neck and I put my dagger at his throat. It was a tie.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello readers. I really don't know how this story will keep going I have so many ideas. I have been reading some books and getting ideas from them so that I can make it more interesting. I will only be updating these every first of the month, or maybe once more after the first I don't know! Please read my other fanfiction Another Heartbreak and please please review because then I will know if you are still interested in the story. Thank you!**

**Review Review Review**

**Peace out and may the best wizard win!**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	6. Past Pains

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Frost (Percy):

Annabeth and I were standing in each others arms. Not exactly like loving because you know we had weapons at eachothers throats. She did not seem in a good mood today. Her dagger was at my throat and she was staring intently at it. My sword on the other hand was behind her neck under her hair. I obviously had let us tie. Annabeth seemed extremely angry today. I was so stupid going out to the water with her. Rainbow had recognized me and everything fell apart. I assumed she knew who I was, but I guess she forgot about me.

"Well I'll be Annabeth! You certainly have gotten better over these past years," said Luke stepping foward.

"Who are you?" she said looking over to where Luke stood.

"Oh I forgot you can see me!" With that Luke took off his hood.

The immortal campers gasped. Annabeths mouth opened wide. Thalia almost fell out of the tree that she was hidding in. I saw her because i just did. Annabeth pushe herself out of my hold and ran to Luke buring her head in his chest. Jealously boiled beneath my skin. Everyone from my small army, including the new editions we got yesterday, just pulled off their hoods. This was bad. Now monsters had leverage if they captured one of us. I couldn't say I was tempted to pull off my hood, but only Chaos knew who I was. And I think he even forgot sometimes.

"Luke! I am so glad to see you, but you died," said Annabeth still in the arms of Luke.

"Chaos gave me a choice goto the Underworld or join his army," he said smirking and being the perfect model boy every girl wants to date. "I chose the army part."

"That's amazing does everyone get a choice?" Asked a young girl from the crowd.

"No, Chaos will ask if you were dishonered in your life or you want redemption," said Beckendorf.

"Percy?" Was all Annabeth said hopefully.

"Annabeth there are so many people who haven't show me their face I don't knkw if he's here," said Luke.

Trent and Astrid looked up to me. Trent gave me the "look". The one that said tell them Percy or I'll kill you. Trent and Astrid had began calling me Percy now.

"So you don't know?" Asked Annabeth looking like she was about to be drowning in her own tears in a minute.

"No, but Percy would probably be a peace loving person who takes care of animal if he was a soldier,"said Luke smiling. I had to stop myself from bursting out in laughter. That was hilarious if only they knew what I was.

"Hey Frost where do you cone from?"asked Clarisse. This was the first time she had spoken to me since I had arrived.

Keeping to my cold rigid self I said, "That's Commander Frost to you."

I went to turn around when a searing pain shot up from my side. No, i thought past pains. This happens, I learned when an enemy of your past was near.

"Frost!" Yelled Trent as he sprinted toward me. I couldn't say past pains or Luke would know. He had experienced some when we had first arrived because some campers were his enemies. His went away in seconds because we all forgave him. Mine would never be forgiven. "Frost! Hey! What's wrong?" I was in unbearable pain and fell to the ground. My stomach was ripping at my insides. My arms on fire. I was screaming and my hood was suffocating me.

"Frost come on, pull through buddy! Youare stronger than any pain, man cmon!" Screamed Trent. His blue hair turning a sick color of black and red, worry and fear. His eyes a blazing purple, loss. He thought I was dying.

I felt a familiar tingle one that happened when I can't control my powers. "GET BACK! FAR BACK! I CAN'T CONTROL ANYTHING!" I was screaming inbetween pain screams.

Trent's eyes widened. "Get back run get away!" Screamed Trent. Everyone ran toward the bkrder of camp. Theywere gone in thrirty seconds.

Annabeth:

It was terrifying. Frost just stopped and his face, well the bottom half, turned paper white, and he was shrieking. Like he was in pain, unbearable pain. Frost collasped on the group screaming and pounding his fists into the ground. His body was twitching. Frost and Trent exchanged glances as he wa screaming. They were communicating silently. Then a shout came.

"GET BACK! FAR BACK! I CAN'T CONTROL ANYTHING!"

Frosts powers were going to be unleashed. And we ran all the way to the border. Once everyone was there and completely out of breath we all went silent. You could hear the screams of torture coming from the arena. It was terrible not being able to help him. Then a sonic boom was heard, and a white light went up into the air. Then there was nothing. No screaming. No heavy breathing, just silence. I ran tkward the arena with all my might. The girl from the Chaos army caught up to me, Astrid i think her name was.

"Slow down!"she commanded. "He's okay."

I didn't slow down. I just kept running and I could hear the thumping ofthe rest of the campers that followed. There he was. Silent, not moving, and surrounded by a dome of ice. I went up to the ice and put my hand on it. It was surprisingly warm. Then it grew increasingly warm until the tinieat crack formed. Then BOOM! The whole thing exploded into snow.

"What happened?" We look toward the outskirts of the arena and see the gods sitting in the far bleachers.

"What happened?" Asked Zeus again.

"We don't know sir," said Chiron.

"Trent what happened?" I asked. He obviously knew why wasn't he saying anything!

"I don't know,l" he said seriously, he was lying.

"Well whatever it was be glad it's over," said my mother, Athena.

Frost bolted from his spot holding his stomach with a wild look in his eyes.

"Chaos! Chaos! Bring me back! Ahhhhh!" He said screaming in pain again.

"What is wrong with him?" Asked Athena coming over to my side ti get a better lookat Frost who was pacing and looking at the sky.

At the sound of my mother's voice he turned and looked genuinely scared.

His hands started to glow and his voice turned dark. "You!" I could see him scowling.

"Frost, Frost!" Cried Astrid. "No! Don't do it!" She said standing inbetween me and my mother.

"I came to destroy the enemy! I came too destroy them!" He screamed pointing at Athena and I. Why did he hate me? I thought he liked me, a little at least. I saw the way be acted toward me, very protective almost maybe that was just him. But that day at the water. I couldn't forget the way his hands touched my waist.

"They are not the enemy! They are on our side!" Siad Astrid firmly putting her hands out. "Please don't make me do this Frost. Please don't make me do it. Please." She was begging him.

The rest of his army went and got close to him, not drawing any weapons, or saying anything just standing there.

"Gods please stay in your place especially you Athena!" Said Trent.

"I shall do what I please," and with that she took out her spear.

"No!" Screamed Astrid. Then Percy looked terrified and blood started to pour from his stomach. Frost was on the ground not moving.

A flash of light and Chaos was here. He rushed over to him. I wanted to as well, because in these past few days I feel like I have fallen for him. I looked around and Aphrodite winked at me. That stupid lovesick goddess.

"Lord Chaos,"said Trent. The whole army kneeled. The rest of the camp and gods followed suit. "How come."

"I knew it was a risk from the start, but he was needed here. The pain is too much it was bound to him since day one in the army. He cannot bear it. All the years of killing, of loneliness. I have to let him go." Said Chaos. " The pain is too great a burden even for a hero."

"No! It can't end like this, not Frost. Heal him, it will subdue the pain. For a little while at least," said Trent his hair a light purple and eyes a pure gold. The colors for loss and hope.

"Only for a little while, but a battle is brewing and his fate shall lead him on," said Chaos.

We watched as Frost's unconscious body was lifted into the air. And I realized the only thing that could kill Frost was Chaos or himself.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello people! Sorry i haven't written in forever so here is the chapter. Again so sorry I was in a play and was just so busy and tired. Hoped you liked it. **

**Review Review Review**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	7. Together Again

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth:

I would never forget the way Frost looked at me. Well, I never saw his whole face, just the bottom half. His teeth were gritted and his jaw clenched. I wondered why he was so angry at me. Was it because of the rumors he had heard about me? But, he knew what I was like; he hung out with me. I thought he liked me, at least a little bit. Maybe it was just because Aphrodite was around.

No one had seen Frost in weeks. He had been coped up in his cabin. Only just this week did he wake up from whatever kind of trance Chaos had put him in. No one had been allowed in the cabin except for Chaos' Army and Chaos himself. We knew Frost was still having those break downs or spasms, because occasionaly a dome of ice would form around the cabin. Sometimes if a camper was passing by they would get a leg stuck in the ice. It was funny. I, however, remembered how the ice broke at my touch so, I would go and the ice would break setting the "prisoner" free.

Today I wanted to go see how he was fairing because I was worried about him. I got from my bed and walked toward the cabin door and greeted the sunny day. Frost's cabin was near the end of the semicircle near the Hunters of Artemis' cabin. It was unusually quiet today. As I was walking I saw Trent and Astrid practicing sword fighting. The rest of the Army like Luke were near the Archery range or training campers. The Aphrodite campers were always around Chaos' Army, but today they were decorating for the annual festival. This festival was to honor warriors that are alive or have fallen in battle. During this festival all demigods sit in the mess hall, but the mess hall gets transformed to look beautiful and more formal. All the gods the day before the festival, so today, come and give all their offspring special outfits. These are what everyone wears to the festival. The fallen warriors outfits are placed outside of their cabin with an inscription next to it identifying who it is for. So the Aphrodite children were busy with that and got into some pretty heated arguments with the Stoll brothers when they started to throw grapes at them.

I chuckled to myself and kept walking until I came to Frost's cabin. I knocked on the door and no one answered. I knocked again and this time the door opened. Standing in front of me was Chaos.

"Lord Chaos," I said kneeling.

"No need for that daughter of Athena," he said calmly. I was shocked that he knew my mother was Athena. "I was expecting you to arrive sometime."

I rose," You were expecting me?"

"Why yes. It seems that someone that resides in this cabin had grown fond of you, as have you to him," he said smiling slightly.

I blushed, " Well, I came by to see Frost. May I? Or is he resting?"

"You may see him second bedroom to the right," he said and flashed out of the doorway.

I entered the cabin and shut the door behind me. The cabin looked much smaller on the outside. There was a living room, kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms, and various games in the cabin. There was a mirror over the fireplace. I looked in it and saw that my hair looked slightly deshevled I started to straighten it when I heard someone clear their throat. Leaning against the wall stood Frost with his cloak draped down his back and his ever present hood sheilding his face from view. He wore no shirt and khakis. I blushed slightly.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey,what are you doing out of bed?" I asked.

"Well," he said smiling," I was getting up to go see you." He said rubbing the back of his neck. For such a brawny guy he always acted nervous around me.

"Oh, and why would you want to come see me?" I asked teasingly.

"Well, your interesting," he took a step closer, "tough," another step, " and kind."

I was blushing, but cooled myself down. "Well, I'm sure that one of your fangirls would love to have you come see them."

"Ehh," he smiled crookedly, "your better."

We were within arms reach of each other. I wanted to rip his hood off so I could stare into his eyes. I dreamed about them being a light blue, almost a white with white hair.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked. Even though I couldn't see his eyes I could feel them staring at me intently.

"Yeah, I would like that," I said. He left to go get dressed.

"What am I doing?" I thought to myself. "Aphrodite is doing this!"

"Oh, no dear, this is all you," said a voice behind me. I spun around and there a a hot pink, skin tight dress that was revealing was none other than the Barbie herself, Aphrodite. "Might I suggest wearing something different?"

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a grey tank top with jean shorts. My hair, that I had redone, was up in a pony tail, and my bangs hung off to the left side of my face. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh, nothing I guess," she said. But her eyes told a different story. "But, when he sees you tomorrow he will love the dress you wear!" Aphrodite said squealing like one of Frost's fangirls.

"My mother doesn't give dresses. She gives pants and shirts like the boys," I said cockily.

"Well, maybe for the other girls. Anyway its not me who you say is giving you these feelings about Frost. Stop blaming me, it gets rather annoying! Oh, Frost is ready goodbye Annabeth," she said with a sassy look on her face.

"Ready to go?" asked Frost.

"Yeah, wanna go near to beach?" I asked remembering our first time together.

"Sure," he said holding the door of his cabin open. Frost was wearing his light blue cloak and hood with a white tshirt and tan khakis.

It was a warm day with the midday sun high in the air. We walked down to the beach with many people's eyes following us. I saw Trent advancing toward us, but Astrid headed him off and they went back to sword practice. Frost and I got to the beach and sat down. I felt the ocean breeze and the smell of the forest was behind us.

Frost (Percy):

We were sitting on the beach side by side. I glanced over at Annabeth and saw her stretch out her legs and but her hands to both sides of her. I mimicked her actions. Then I spoke to her. "You know Annabeth, you were a good fighter yesterday." In my head all I could think was Percy, why are you so stupid?

"You're not to bad yourself, except I let us tie," she said smirking.

"Oh, is that so?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to look bad in front of your army," Annabeth said obviously flirting with me.

"Well, either way I still think you could improve your skills. Here get out your dagger," I said standing up and brushing off the sand.

Annabeth got up out of the sand and removed her dagger from its sheath. I flipped my hand and a dagger identical to hers appeared. I told Annabeth that her movements could be more fluid. So, I was trying to teach her a wrist movement to improve her ability to stab and stab quicker in more fatal areas. I was showing her, but Annabeth wasn't doing it correctly.

"No, No here," I said getting behind her and putting my right hand over hers. I didn't really know what to do with my other hand so I put it on her arm. I felt like I couldn't speak and Annabeth's cheeks were a slight pink. "You want to have the dagger pointed down," I said. I was so close to Annabeth and my heart was racing. "And you want to bring your arm back and, " I whispered and couldn't remember what I was going to say. It was getting really warm under this cloak, but not from the sun.

"And?" she whispered.

"You want to turn around," I said and Annabeth turned dropping the dagger.

"And then?" she asked staring at where my eyes would be if I didn't have this blasted hood on.

My hands moved down her her hips and she brought her hands up around my neck and I kissed her. I was kissing Annabeth Chase. Her lips were soft and her arms around my neck felt like they were taking off the weight of the the world. Minutes passed; I didn't want this moment to end, but eventually she broke off the kiss. Annabeth had been on her tippy toes her red converse were covered in sand. I didn't take my hands off her hips and she didn't remove her her hands from my shoulders. She was smiling and biting her bottom lip looking down. Annabeth looked back up again.

"Why do you seem to be staring at me?" she asked playfully.

"Because you are the most beautiful person in the world," I said honestly.

Annabeth blushed and brought my face down to kiss her again. Once again our lips met and the peacefulness surrounded us again. I let my tongue slip into her mouth and hers into mine. It was a dance that I rather enjoyed. We migrated from standing to sitting. My hands on her lower back bringing her even closer to me. Her hands roaming. They were able to slip under my hood (because I wanted her too) and she ran her hands through my hair. Then there was bright flash near the camp and we broke apart.

"The gods are here to hand out the outfits for the festival tomorrow," Annabeth said getting up abruptly.

"Well," I said pulling her into my lap. "couldn't your mother leave it on your bed?" I said inbetween kissing her neck.

"Frost," she said weakly. "Frost!" she said forcefully but with gentleness. "I need to go."

"But do you really want to Annabeth ?" I asked, purring her name, not wanting her to leave. I put my arms around her waist and buried my head in her shoulder. Annabeth didn't respond right away. "Annabeth," I purred. "don't go."

"I have to Frost," she said with regret. "Please let go."

I reluctantly let go of Annabeth watched her stand up. She turned and looked at me still sitting in the sand. "Besides, it's not like I we won't see eachother again," Annabeth said giggling; her grey eyes sparkling in the late afternoon sun.

"Fine, but I get one more kiss and a date with you tomorrow to the Warriors Festival," I replied standing up and bringing her close to me and pecking her on the lips.

"Okay," she said and rushed off with a huge smile on her face.

I waited thrity seconds before going back to the main campgrounds. I too walked back with a smile on my face and was so happy.

"Percy," whispered a voice behind me. I was startled, then I realize it was Trent. "Hey Perce ya in there?"

"Yes, I'm here now what is it that you want?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if you are going on another date with that girl?"

"And why is it that you Trent, want to know this?" I questioned.

"Because if this is what you are like around her, calm, and happy, I want her to stick around," he said laughing.

"Tomorrow we are going on a date to the Warriors Festival," I said smiling.

"The gods just handed out those outfits, and yours is sitting by the Posideon cabin with an inscription about you," Trent said seriously.

I stopped and looked at him and he nodded his head. I ran to the Posideon cabin and looked down at the garments placed there in honor of me. The Inscription read:

_Perceus Jackson_

_A loyal, caring man who never should have left._

_He was the defeater of Kronos, Gaea and countless monsters._

_He has left a mark upon the hearts of many and will be greatly missed._

_Perceus Jackson - Son of Posideon._

"He was a dear son to me," I turned and there was my father Posideon; his eyes glistened with tears.

"It sounds as though he was a good man. How old was he when he died?" I aske deven though I knew the answer, 19.

"He never died," Posideon said. "Hades, never sensed his death. We just acknowledge his death."

"If he didn't die where is he?" I questioned.

"We don't know, maybe somehow he was able to die without Hades noticing him." He let slip a tear.

"If I find him, I'll will bring him home."

"Thank you Frost, but he doesn't want to be found and brought back to a place where everyone had betrayed him," with that Posideon took off and I was left standing in front of my memorial.

I looked up at the cabin and wanted to go in it. I looked around and no one was near. I opened the door to the cabin and slipped in. The door shut behind me. I looked at the room and in it was my bed they way I had left that morning. There were the pictures on the wall of Annabeth and I and a picture of my mother and I. The floor was covered with dust. No one had stepped foot in this cabin in 200 years. I walked over to the dresser and opened the first drawer. It still held the ring. The day of Max's arrival I was going to ask Annabeth to marry me. Well, it was a actually a promise ring saying that someday I would ask her to marry me. I picked up the grey box and opened it. Inside was the ring with a small blue diamond made by Hephastus. I sat down on the bed and started to cry.

The door of my cabin opened and in walked Chiron.

"Frost? What are you doing in here?" He looked at me sitting on what he thought to be the deceased Percy Jackson's bed. I reached up and pulled off my hood. He gasped then I was met with a bone crushing hug. "Percy," was all he said.

After a long talk about what had happened I asked Chiron not to tell anyone and he reluctantly agreed. Night had fallen and I was walking back to the Chaos cabin when I went back to the garments my father had left me and I took them.

**Author's Note:**

**OH MY GOODNESS! HEY PEOPLE I AM BACK! I am so sorry for not updating my family has been going through a rough time these past couple months. I will updating another chapter, and just so you know there will not be many chapters left as you can tell from the story. Keep reading and thanks for being patient!11**

**(If you want to have a personal conversation just message me using the private messaging system!)**

**Keep calm and peace out!**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	8. Warriors Festival

**I don't own Percy Jackson = I hate having to write that every time :(**

Annabeth:

It was breakfast and I was hoping that I would see Frost there. Usually they don't eat with the other campers because they have to discuss important topics amongst themselves. Today they did come though, which surprised everyone. Then one of thier soldiers conjured up a table to sit at. I glanced over at the table and felt Frost's eyes on me. I could see the smirk he always had on his face; like he was always up to something. I thought it was really cute. We all began to eat when we heard a cry come from near the Posideon cabin. I got up instantly as did Chaos' Army and the rest of the immortal campers. I began to go near the cabin and I saw Thalia sitting there crying.

"Thalia! What's wrong?" I asked concerned. Thalia never cries at least not in front of people.

"Someone destroyed it and took and destroyed..." she couldn't finish. The Hunters of Artemis had appeared out of thier cabin and joined the ever growing crowd. Some Hunters came to take Thalia away and I looked to see what made her so upset.

I gasped, "The...They..." I couldn't string a sentence together. Someone had come and demolished Percy's memorial, took his clothes, and worst of all went into his cabin. The cabin door was still ajar and I went to go investigate.

"Annabeth," Frost said. He didn't look as concerned about this as everyone else did, niether did Chiron. I wanted to know who went in and why. Frost came to my side and opened the door. I hestitated, but walked in.

The cabin still smelled like the ocean, or maybe it just smelled like Percy. The morning sun was beaming through the windows. There was still a fine layer of dust covering the floor.

Frost (Percy):

Thank the gods that I had remembered that dust covering spell that Chaos taught me.

Annabeth:

I walked over to the bed and looked at the walls. They were covered with pictures of Percy and I. "I haven't been in this cabin in 200 years," I said with silent tears streaming down my face.

Frost looked at the walls, "Percy Jackson is your boyfriend?"

"Was my boyfriend. I was stupid and I for some reason cheated on him," I said casting my face away from Frost. I was ashamed of myself.

"Why?" asked Frost. He sounded just like Percy or maybe it was all the memories that were flooding my brain.

"I don't know. Percy had always been busy with training other campers and talking about protection for the camp in case of another big war. He split his time here and in the Roman camp. I guess I was lonely and I wanted someone to love me," I said finally getting it off my chest.

"But didn't he love you? And you love him?" Frost asked still staring at the pictures.

"Yes we loved each other, but I was stupid," I said and we stood in silence. I went over to Percy's dresser and picked up the picture of him and Sally. He was so young and had so much potential and I was the one who destroyed that. I was a terrible person.

"Annabeth, I'm sure Percy has forgiven you," he said coming over and wiping my tears. "And if he doesn't he has...I don't know...seaweed for brains!"

"He was a seaweed brain, but I don't think he could forgive me Frost," I replied.

"Well pretend I'm Percy and say what you think he would need to forgive you," Frost said pulling out of the hug we were in.

"Ummm okay," I began. "Percy, I know what I did was wrong really wrong and I don't expect you to understand what I did; I don't even really know how I could be that stupid. I know that you could never possibly love me, but if you could find it in your heart to forgive me that would mean the world to me. I really am so sorry and I want you to find a girl that can give you all her love, even if it's not me." I was looking at Frost's hood expecting him maybe to pull it down. It was kinda weird to talk to someone who had a hood covering thier face.

"Now I'm positive he would forgive you," said Frost. "C'mon you need to start getting ready for the Warriors Festival." We walked out of the cabin with my eyes red and Frost's arm around me. Only a couple people remained Trent, Astrid, Chiron, and my younger sister Aurora. My younger (really half sister) came and took my hand.

"Annabeth, can you help me get dressed?" Aurora was only 7 so the outfit that she was wearing was complex for her.

"Of course I will help you get dressed. Besides while we are there we can make fun of the boys in thier tights," I said glad to have a distraction. We started to walk to my cabin and I glanced over my shoulder to find Frost and Trent in a heated discussion with Astrid staring at me.

The cabin was full of people waiting to get in the bathroom to change or people holding up blankets for people. I told Aurora to go and get her outfit. Athena hadn't given me one yesterday she said someone would bring it to me today. Aurora held out her outfit to me and I now understood why she need help. Aurora was still learning how to put on even the simplest of armor.

"Why do I always get the hard outfits?" Aurora asked looking stumped.

I laughed, "Now come on let's go set up a blanket." We were weaving ourselves through the hustle and bustle of the Athena cabin. I snatched a blanket from a bed and hung it up between a bedpost and a book case. I started to dress Aurora. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her garments complimented her greatly. She had a gray shirt and maroon leggings. Her armor was what she needed help on. Aurora held up the breast plate as I tied it to her back plate of armor. Then I took her belt and tightened it on her waist. Then I put her sheath so the sword would be at her back. Her combat boots were a black.

"I wish I could be a great warrior like you Annabeth," said Aurora. "I don't even know how to fight!"

"You will someday, but enjoy being little. It's not so bad," I said giving her a smile. Aurora hugged me around the neck then skipped off into the chaos that had engulfed the Athena cabin.

I wanted to get out when a bright flash and another filled the cabin. There stood my mother, Athena, and Aphrodite. We all kneeled then stood back up. Aphrodite shot a look at me like she was planning revenge on me.

"Annabeth come foward dear," said my mother she didn't look happy. "Here this is what you are to wear to the ceremony." Athena handed my my garments. I took them. In it was a short dress and a pair of leggings.

"WHAT! We said no leggings!" said Aphrodite hotly.

"Well, if she needs to fight there is no need to sacrifice a good warrior because of thier outfit," said my mother coldly.

"Now you are to get dressed wait in here for me," with that my mother flashed out. Aphrodite gave a little face and then was gone.

"A dress?!" I said with a look of disbelif on my face.

"Here Annabeth let's go," said Aurora once again taking my hand. Everyone else was dressed, but me so I went into the bathroom and told Aurora to wait with her older brother John.

I took off my clothes and then I started to put my outfit on. I first put on the grey leggings. Then there was a thin dress of chain mail it had no sleeves but cover my neck area and went into a dress. Next was the maroon dress. It was the same look as the chain mail except the skit of it was broken into stripes. The sleeves I slipped on; this was clever so then I could have full mobility in my arms. Then I put on my armor which was silver it to was in the shape of a dress. I had wrist protecters and I was given brown boots and on the front of the boot there was a covering of armor.

**[Look up Lady Sif from Thor the Dark World]**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow this was pretty perhaps a little to pretty for my to wear. I did my hair. I took the front pieces on both sides of my head and twisted it. I pinned it up with bobby pins. My blonde hair was in its usual princess curls. I didn't want to go out there like this, I could be mistaken for one of the Aphrodite kids. I looked myself in the mirror one last time and wlaked out. Everyone seemed to be watching the door because when I came out everyone was staring at me.

"If that is what we get for offending Aphrodite then I'm gonna do that more often," said my half sister Chelsea. All the girls came around me.

"Okay, okay we are not like the Aphrodite girls!" I said hating all the attention.

"Secretly inside deep deep deep down inside we would all like to look as pretty as they do," said another sister Kathleen.

"How dare you day that! You should be proud of all your looks. Because you have looks and fighting skills," I said looking at my sister disgustingly.

"Spoken like a true daughter of Athena," said my mother. We all turned around. "Let's go we are the last cabin to enter."

Everyone formed in a clump behind me except for Aurora who took my hand as we walked down to the now very pretty looking mess hall. I looked for Frost. I saw that his troops were there in formal wear, but he was no where to be seen. He did say he was going to be here. Everyone was up and talking in a big crowd. Unfortunantly the Athena cabin had to sit up front so we had to break apart the crowd.

Frost (Percy):

I saw the Athena cabin come out and leading them was Annabeth. Only this didn't look like Annabeth. She looked beautiful even more than she always does. I was hanging very far back and I covered myself with a cloak. I was wearing the outfit my father had laid for me. I was wearing a a white undershirt only there was a collar and it flared out. I had on a sea green over shirt that was the same style as the undershirt. Then I had a brown belt with gold stitching around my waist. And I wore dark grey pants. I wore a brown cloak that went over my hair. My hair was still the same messy style, but everyone could see my face. I was just hiding in the shadows. The only thing that I missed about my hood was that it meant my ice powers were gone. Chaos had said it melted so I had control of the water again. I liked controling ice it was fun to make my friends slip and watch thier faces when they realized it was I who made them fall.

All the gods and goddesses were there all seated on a stage in a chair. Posideon was on Zeus' left while Hades was on his right. I returned my gaze toward Annabeth she seemed to be searching for me. I so wanted to run out from behind this tree and tell her everything, but now was not the time. Everyone was mingling and Annabeth went over to Trent to probably ask where I was. Trent was the only person who knew where I was. Zeus stood and everyone took thier seat. Annabeth took a seat in the second row next to a little girl that looked almost exactly like her except the little girl had piercing blue eyes.

"Today is a day to honor warriors," said Zeus.

"As if that wasn't obvious," I said under my breath.

"We would like to take a moment to acknowledge the fallen heros that have done so much for us," at this everyone bowed thier head and thier was a minute of silence. Zeus looked up and eventually everyone followed suit except for Posideon, Annabeth, Thalia, and the rest of the immortal campers. Except for that asshole Max.

"Now we feast!" said Zeus.

The gods plates were instantly filled, but the campers had to go up and get thier own food. I know Annabeth as well as anybody so I know that if I made a sudden movement she would come into the forest. I would cover my face and outfit;I just wanted to talk to her. I looked up and saw her body facing my direction; I quickly darted from the tree I was hiding from to a tree about five feet away. I peeked out from behind and saw I had caught her attention. I then sprinted to another tree a few feet away and kept doing this. She finally started to make her way down here. I used what powers Chaos had let me keep and turned invisible; this was one power I never knew I had.

Annabeth walked into the forest and looked around the trees a couple of her curls falling over her shoulder. "Hello, is someone there?" she called.

I walked up behind her and turned visible, "I'm here."

Annabeth jumped and turned around, "Oh Frost, it's just you! Why weren't you at the beginning speech?"

"Oh, yes what a stunning speech I missed, 'Today is a day to honor warriors. We know take a moment to acknowledge the fallen heros that have so much for us. Now we feast'" I said mimicking Zeus.

Annabeth was giggling, "Frost it's not good to mimick the gods."

"And what are they gonna do? Keep me from you?" I asked wrapping my arms around Annabeth.

"My mother might, if she found out that I was sneaking around seeing you,"she said leaning into my chest.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked slightly offended.

"Well, you did almost try to kill me and my mother, but I don't care." said Annabeth folding her arms over mine.

We were silent for a moment then we heard, "Annabeth? Annabeth, where are you." It was that little girl.

"Emmm, seems like I have to go," she said not moving.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone I'm here! I'll be up there in a second," I said and prodded her to go back to the festival. Annabeth nodded and rejoined the festival.

A few hours had passed and Annabeth took occasional glances in my direction filled with longing. I had pulled my hood my hood over my eyes when she came, but when she left I just kept it covering my hair. Then right as I was about to step out in the open a loud crash was heard and the whole ground shook. It came again and again and the ground wouldn't stop shaking. Loud conch sounds filled the air and chaos was everywhere.

"To the border!" shouted Annabeth. The older campers went and the younger campers ran to the side of Heista. Heista gathered them and flashed out. I ran too. We all got to the edge of camp and saw a whole army of monsters; the giants were leading the way.

"Percy Jackson! Come out and fight me! We know you've been hiding, but now you nust come and face your death!" shouted a giant and laughed at the last part. My mind froze they could smell me, all of them! They knew my scent all too well because many of them I had fought.

"Percy Jackson is dead!" shouted Annabeth.

"Ah daughter of Athena your death you be pleasing too!" the giants bent down and swatted at Annabeth. She dove and weaved stabbing him in the legs where gold ichor was pouring slowly. "You are foolish the only that could defeat me is Percy Jackson."The giant took his sword and slashed at Annabeth. He knicked her in the forehead and there was a steady flow of blood pouring from the wound. This angered me; I could hear the ocean churning behind me. I flicked my hand and a bow and arrow appeared. I aimed and fired at the giants eye.

"AHHH!" he cried in anguish. Then he let out even more cries because Annabeth was continuing to stab his legs and feet. "You petty girl!" He swung the hilt of his sword at her head. There was a sickening crack and Annabeth was lying on the ground.

"No!" I screamed and rushed to Annabeth's side. "Annabeth please don't be dead, don't be dead,"I whispered clearing the hair out of her face. She made a moan, but never opened her eyes. A pair of boys rushed her away.

"Ahh and who might you be a little commander of Chaos?" he asked laughing.

"And you are you? An oaf with no brain?" I asked returning his laugh.

The monsters all stopped laughing and the giant grew angry, "Show me your face you little coward,"

"Now, Now, there is no need from him to show his face, he is just a brave little warrior," in slithered the Earth Mother. Next to her was a dark hooded figure that made every feel cold.

**Author's Note:**

**MWHAHAHAHAHA! I feel so evil leaving you guys like that, but don't worry another chapter is coming out like today! Tell me if ya like it so far!**

**Keep calm and peace out!**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	9. Portal Jumper

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Percy (Frost):

"He is just a boy thirsting to prove himself," said the Earth Mother. She smiled an evil smile.

"You meany!" said a small voice from the crowd. It was the little girl that Annabeth was with. She must've followed Annabeth.

"Oh, look a little child. I hate children," with that Gaea covered the girl with sand so that her head was sticking out. The Earth Mother was laughing slowly suffocating her.

"Stop!" I screamed.

"Oh no little hero. You can watch her die," and Gaea continued crushing her.

"Take me instead," I said just above a whisper.

"Why would I take you? You have no worth!" Said Gaea.

I took off my hood and stared at her; challenging her to make her choice. "Take me, Percy Jackson, in exchange for that little girl. And you are to leave Camp Half-Blood with me and no one else."

"Percy?!" came Annabeth. The camp was whispering, but I could not see my back was to them. I stood firmly and was still staring at Gaea. Her face was full of shock and she started to laugh.

"Well, well Percy Jackson. Of course I will take you prisoner, but you must not fight back or that girl dies along with the whole camp," Gaea released the girl and I stood waiting to be engulfed with earth.

Then a mud fist came out at hit my face. I couldn't fight or she would hurt everyone else. I hit the ground hard. Then my body was thrown into the air and slammed into the ground. I heard a crack throughout my body. I couldn't think straight. My vision was blurry and heard screams from the crowd, but there was one above the others. I turned my head and Annabeth was fighting against a group of boys. She was screaming and crying. I felt a sharp pain on my back. Gaea formed a whip of rocks and was striking me repeatedly. Then she brought me close to her and raised a hand and slapped my face. I felt sand and rocks scratch and cut at me face. Blood was flowing steadyly now.

"Too bad I have to kill you. You were such a nice boy," Gaea brought her hand back and once again threw me onto the ground.

Annabeth:

I watched Percy land hard on his stomach. He coughed and began to push himself up and then fell back on the ground. The boys that were restraining me let thier grip on my arms loosen. I rushed towards Percy, but my vision became blurry. I fell and my head was in line with Percy's. His body was above my head. Percy slowly opened his eyes; they were still the same piercing sea green that I remember 200 years ago. I wanted to take my hands and run them through his hair. I wanted to wipe the dust and blood from his face.

"Oh look the couple of the year. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," the Earth Mother said cynically. A mud shaped hand came to my neck, made me stand and held me there. Then one brought Percy to a kneeling position. The dark figure that Gaea brought faded and never was seen again. "Look into the eyes of Percy Jackson for the last time," said the Earth Mother. Percy and I stared into eachother's eyes. I can't believe that i just got him back and now I was losing him again. The army of monsters took Percy and left.

"No! Percy!" I tried to get up, but I was too weak. Thalia came over to me and helped me up.

"She needs medical attention," said Thalia supporting most of my weight and handing me over to the Apollo kids.

"We need to get him back," I said right before I blacked out and slumped into some kids arms.

(Time Skip):

I was walking out in the forest when I saw Percy. He was sittting in a jail cell with his arms chained to the wall. He was stripped down and wearing nothing but a ripped undershirt and a pair of thin shorts. His chest was covered in cuts and his face with bruises. He looked like someone had beaten him up then slashed him with a knife. All of a sudden a black figure appeared and went into Percy's shadow. His face paled and he started to thrash and shut his eyes.

"NO! NO! ANNABETH! ANNABETH! DON'T HURT HER! ANNABETH!" he screamed. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. Then the dark figure took at knife and stabbed him.

I screamed.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Wake up!" someone was shaking me.

I woke up covered in sweat and I was breathing heavily. "They're torturing him. We need to help," I said once I realized it was Thalia.

"Annabeth out of his own will. You-you can't help him," she said looking away from me.

I lay in my hospital bed while Percy, someone who has done nothing wrong, gets tortured. The look on his face when he thought someone was hurting me. I can't believe it he was suffering for saving Aurora. I began to cry. I thought about our date at the beach where he didn't want me to leave me and he just wanted to keep going. He was making up for 200 years worth of kisses. I wish I had stayed and never left his side.

"Annabeth are you-do want anything?" asked Thalia. Her electric blue eyes were filled with concern and sorrow.

"No thanks. I don't want anything anymore," I said turning away and hugging the pillow. Thalia walked out of the infirmary leaving me to think about everything Percy and I did over these past few weeks. I needed to get my head clear. It was dawn so I got up and tottered a little. I was still in the outfit Aphrodite had really picked out. The sky was a deep pink and the sun was just barely peeking out from behind the distant mountains. I wandered aimlessly until I found that my feet had carried me to the beach. I sat down in the sand and looked out over the ocean. The ocean breeze brushed past my face and rustled my hair. Next to me a swirling vortex was forming it was bright blue. Percy's face appeared and he looked at me. He looked extremely worn.

"Percy!" I said reaching out. My hand reached into the portal and I was able to touch his face. His eyes closed and he leaned his head into my hand.

"Annabeth,"he whispered. "I needed to see you one last time-"

"No you can't - you can't die,"I said.

"Annabeth, I can't even try to get out. I exerted all of my energy just to see you," he said soaking in the image of me.

"Then stop I can't lose you Percy. I need you," I said.

"I'm weaponless and weak they took the chains off. They know I am powerless," Percy looked like he was about to fall asleep. He was hopeless and didn't believe he would ever see me again.

"Percy, is anyone standing guard?" I asked.

"No, that's how I am able to do this," Percy said glancing at what probably was his cell bars.

"In you shirt, Riptide, is there in your pocket. Just tell me where you are and we can come get you!" I said getting excited.

"Annabeth I can't even move or I would jump through this portal," Percy said. I looked at him. He was paler and a lot dirtier than he has ever been.

"Percy, look at me just at me," I said.

His head turned to me and he leaned foward. I brought my face close to the portal. We closed the distance and I felt the awesome sensation of his lips on mine. His hand reached out and pulled my neck towards his. My arms wrapped around his neck and went running through his hair. That was my favorite to do when I kissed him. Percys arms fell down to my waist and our bodies were pressed against each others. He was kissing me agressively and I was pulling him toward me not wanting that portal to close on us. I lost my balance and fell backwards. I was expecting for the portal to close and for the kiss to stop. What I didn't expect was Percy to fall with me onto the beach. I heard a loud zap, but didn't care. This was our time and I was not going to stop. I lay on the sand with Percy on top of me. Percy's arm went to go behind my neck and he stopped. And looked around.

"How did I get here? The-the portal wasn't big enough to fit me. How?" asked Percy looking stunned to find himself on the beach at Camp-Half Blood.

"I don't know, but I'm so glad you are here! And that portal closed so, no one can get you," I said hugging him.

"Oh ow,"grunted Percy and he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. I lifted his hand and it was covered with blood. There was about a six inch cut across his stomach. It was weird there was no blood on my hands and I had touched everywhere there was blood. Then I had an idea and kissed him again. Percy let out a soft moan and I saw that all the cuts on his face had temporarely stopped bleeding.

"Percy? Can you walk?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you help me," he said trying to sit up in the sand. I helped him up and let him put much of his weight on me. When we arrived at the hospital area I was exausted and so was Percy. I helped him into a bed and gave him some nectar and ambroisa. Then I took the bed next to him and the last thing I remembered was Percy grabbing hold of my hand before we both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

**HEYO! Just so y'all know this is sorta a filler chapter because there is going to be a lot of action in the next few chapters and I didn't want to rush the story. I hope you guys like this so far! If you guys have any questions or comments don't be afraid to private message me I honestly will answer just about anything! **

**Keep calm and peace out!**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**

**(Hey if any of you gurls are like good people thearpist i need to talk to someone! Or any person I need someone!)**

**(PS you need to be able to keep a secret and I would prefer it to be a guy, if guys even read fanfiction...because I just need a guys advice really)**


	10. Will A New Author Step Foward Please?

Hey guys so i need someone to take over this story. I have the lost the feel of it. If you think you can do it Private Message me and pitch your idea on how to finish the story. There may be a new story coming soon idk. Thank you!


	11. Check It Out!

Hey guys check out my new story Tutor Me!


End file.
